Sailors Who Swing
by geewee
Summary: One shot/ Drabble may eventually do more... Vintage Kurtbastian Kurt runs into Sebastian at a dance club as him and his navy crew docks off in Seattle... I posted this on my blog a while ago and just came across it and thought to load it here, Enjoy!


It was June fifth 1943 and the party was in full swing. The lighting of Broncos , the local dance club, was thick with the smog of burnt tobacco and in all fairness you could barely see your own hand in front of your face. Streams of trumpets and trombones alike filled the air and the only thing clearly visible through the fog was the step and twirl of feet on the dance floor. Bronco's was busy tonight, the busiest Kurt had ever seen it. He'd heard along the grapevine (aka Mercedes) that there was a bunch of Navy boy's stopping off in Seattle to let's say, relieve themselves… of their duties of course. As always the lady's of Broncos were more than hospitable making sure their lipstick was a shade darker before picking their sailor of choice. Kurt had came in as a group of five but as the hours went by he'd watched each of his friends flirt, dance and leave with the boys in blue. This also included his roommate Rachel , who'd charmed her way into a tall brunette making going home a bad idea. So here he sat head propped up on the bar, the other grasping at his empty beer bottle. Kurt sat and pondered. Pondered why on earth he might be here when it's quite obvious there'd be no attention tonight. Well, none he wanted anyway. At that point for the third time that evening he was approached by a woman who's smudged lipstick was too bright and had a shirt that may as well have been left open when leaving the house.

"Hey hon" she perched herself upon Kurt's knee ,crossing her legs as she went, and placing her cigarette holding hand dangerously close to Kurt's ear.

"Fancy a spin sugar pie?" She whispered seductively.

Panicking Kurt quickly agreed, anything to get this bony woman from his lap. Not to blow his own horn but Kurt was quite a good dancer, he heard a ' your the bestest dancer ever' twice in his life. Once from his niece at a distant cousins wedding and the other from a severely drunk woman he'd met last Wednesday. At this point and time in the world those voices qualified him as 'good'.

So he spun and twirled the woman he now found out to be Sugar , back and forth round the the scratched dance floor. Twisting in circles and simply getting lost in the lively tones of the music. It was only when the song finished and he stopped for a breath that a circle of people had formed around himself and his partner giving them room to 'preform'. Kurt felt a blush rising to his cheeks ,not like you would realise with the heat of the joint, and bowed hand in hand with Sugar. Deciding it would be best to make a swift exit to avoid a line of potential partners, kurt slid into the crowd and pushed his way into the men's bathroom. The visibility was not much better in here but he could see in the cracked mirror that his once perfect hair was now splayed all over his face and damp in places.

"Perfect" he sighed trying to fix the mess he would probably blame Rachel for later even though she technically wasn't present.

Broncos bathroom was small with only two stalls, one of which were out of order. Both sink and mirror units luckily were in working order but stood dangerously close to the stalls opposite, making an injury at entry or exit extremely possible.

Kurt flicked water on his face trying to cool off his flaming cheeks and forehead. Just as he reached to turn off the running faucet the bathroom door swung open, bashing kurt into the sink in front winding him.

"Sorry sweetheart duty calls" a voice called with a wink before shutting the stall door behind him. Kurt sighed long and hard before returning to the mirror still salvaging what was left of his dignity. Sadly the his own hair was being uncooperative so the inevitable flush came and out emerged the rather intrusive man. He tried discretely watching him through the mirror but all he could see was the thick navy of his jacket. "So…" The mystery sailor started locking eyes with Kurt's reflection. " here's what's gonna happen I'm gonna buy you a beer". Kurt spun around dumbfounded and was struck with a shock sense of flattery. The man behind most definitely took him by surprise, he was tall, tan and a layer of defined muscle could be outlined by the thick wool of his jacket. When their eyes met however, that was the best part. They were a shocking emerald, bright and piercing. Kurt felt that this man could stare into his very soul with the sharpness of them.

"You shall drink that beer, which will be the best beer you've ever tasted because I bought it" he continued, never breaking eye contact. "Then and only then shall i take you to the floor and show you how a true man dances. Capeesh?"

Before Kurt could even try and offer a word in refusal the man latched on to his arm and pulled him towards the door. Suddenly they stopped and the man turned his face to Kurt's " The names Sebastian by the way, what's yours babe?"

Feeling immediately flustered he blurted out his name before 'Sebastian' had even had the chance to take another step." Well Kurt," The man smiled brushing Kurt's fringe from his eyes " lets go show em how its done." And just like that he pulled him from the bathroom and into the cloud of thick tobacco.


End file.
